The Lost Soul
by ksmith092
Summary: After being trapped in Azkaban for fourteen years, the Dark Lord returns to free his most loyal followers. Bellatrix/Rodolphus Drabble.
1. Rods POV

For the past fourteen years he had only memories of his wife to help him make it through the treacherous days and nights. Rodolphus Lestrange was a shadow of his former self, it was only expected

after fourteen years of corporal punishment, numerous hexes, and malnourishment that he would look almost skeleton-like. Even though he had be brutally beaten and subjected to the Cruciatus

Curse multiple time a day, just the thought of her made all of his pain go away. He longed to see her every day, and as each day passed his love for her grew stronger as well as his desire for her. He

had vowed to never let her go if he were to see her again. Never did he think that he would actually be freed from Azkaban, the mere thought of escaping was absurd. His own personal hell was

surrounded by ruthless wizards with a lust for blood and the dark and disparaging creatures who would gladly take his soul for their own at any minute. Rodolphus had almost given up hope of seeing

his precious Bella until the day that the riot began. All of His followers were in an uproar, they were rejoicing that their Lord had returned for them. The wall to his cell suddenly exploded and through

the rubble he could make out what seemed to be his one true love, his childhood sweetheart, his other half, his wife, his Bella. It soon became clear to him that beneath the pallid, sunken, and

disheveled exterior was his Bellatrix. Just as he promised himself that he would, Rodolphus ran to his wife and embraced her with such ferocity. He whispered to her, " My love, I can't believe it's you.

I've longed for you for these last fourteen years. I am now complete again with you by my side. My dear Bella, I'm never letting you go again." The embrace ended as soon as he uttered the last word,

His precious gem looked at him with a crazed expression in her bloodshot eyes. He had hoped she would be enthusiastic about their reunion. Instead a smile spread across her lips and her eyes

began to shine like they did once before, the only thing she was capable of saying was, "The Dark Lord has returned." Rodolphus gazed shockingly at his wife as he finally realized that she was no

longer, Bellatrix Lestrange, his loving wife and devoted Death-Eater. She was Bellatrix Lestrange, the lost soul.


	2. Bellas POV

Fourteen years in prison had taken its toll on Bellatrix Lestrange. Her disdain for those with impure blood had turned into searing hatred and her love for her master was almost as strong as the Unbreakable Vow itself. Of course she still loved her husband, but she had always loved her Lord with such ferocity that she had never shown towards her own husband. She would lie in her cell at night and dream of the day that He would come for them. She was certain that He would return for them, and she was the only of his followers who never lost hope. She was no longer the raven-haired beauty who could turn head a drop jaws by simply walking by. Her features were now pallid and sunken, her eyes had lost their shine, and her once beautiful, lustrous locks were now frizzy and uncontrollable strands of dull straw. She now had a large streak of grey that ran through the center of her dark mane. She felt old and unwanted, like the clothing she would toss out on a regular basis in preparation for newer, more elegant pieces. Her memory was not what it used to be either, she couldn't remember most of her life or her marriage to Rodolphus. She vaguely remembered that she had taken a husband who was called Roddy. Day after day she struggled to regain her memories, for any shred of hope to become evident. Alas, her mind was slowly slipping into a haze. She was startled one night whenever a riot began outside of her cell and suddenly the bricks in the northern wall of her cell were destroyed. In an instant she had realized what was going on. The Dark Lord had come to save them all. Through the dust and debris that shrouded her vision, she was able to make out a familiar figure, or at least she thought he was familiar. She was proven right whenever he ran through the cloud of dust shouting, " Bella, Mi Amore." She assumed that this was her husband since he began to embrace her as tightly as he could, while promising to never let her go again. She was slightly relieved, but her loss of memory prevented her from returning the sentiments. She simply could not remember anything about him except for his name. In order to prevent herself from looking daft she simply smiled and said, "The Dark Lord has returned."


End file.
